Who win's Kagome?
by Dark Kasami
Summary: The popular boys get impressed of Kagome. Did they win over she? ....My first fanfic in English! you'll be funny ..My spelling is awful xD sorry


**Hi! To everybody, this is a fanfic that I make in spanish, an I want to share with you. It's my first fanfic in english! Wuju! Jeje.**

**I'm not speak and write very well english, and I want to tell us an apologize in advance, jejej n.nU **

**The high school of my fic, are like in my country, if you have problems to understood the system, ask to me n.n...**

**Well is all, I hope that it like to you...**

**The characters of Inuyasha are from Rumiko sensei**

**Who win's Kagome?**

**Chapter 1.- First school day**

That was a cold morning...

In a house, we see a girl , very beautiful, with a long black hair, and pretty body...She is sleeping, then the alarm clock start to sound...to leave see two beautiful brown eyes, that expresses inoccence, goodness, tenderness and a lot of things. The name of that girl is Kagome Higurashi, student of the best high school in her country, today is her first day in that school.

Kagome wake up and go to the bathroom to take a shower, after that she wear her uniform, she tooks a jacket and go down to take her breakfast.

-Good morning-

-good morning Kagome, your breakfast is on the table- said Kagome's mom

She takes her breakfast, after that she takes her schoolbag and go to her school. It was remoted, but she go out home early, she cross the streeth and someone was shouting her name; she turns and ...

-Sango!- said a very happy Kagome

-Kagome! How are you?-

-fine, I miss you!- and she hug Sango

-yes, 4 years is a lot of time, and...where do you steer?-

-to the school, you..you are in the same school!-

-yes Kag, we'll study together again!-

-that's awesome!- said Kagome, then she watches her clock- Sango, we better go now to the school, it's late-

-yes- They go running to the school

They arrive just at time, and they go to the principal's office to ask for the classes...

-eem...good morning- said Kagome

-good morning, what can i do for you?- ask the secretary

-eemm...can you tell to us our clasess, please, we are new - finished Sango

-yes, wait a moment- the secretary, takes a file, she read it, then she tell them their classes, the girls thanks to the secretary and go out of there.

They get lost, as many new students.

The bell rings and they don't found their classroom, and they decided to go to the yard, to wait the change...behind of a bush.

-that's lucky ¬¬ we don't find the classroom-

-yes Sango u.u I already know-

-and...what do you do this 4 years?-

-nothing new, and you?-

-the same- they listen some voices behind them

-Again ¬¬ the classes start- said a boy

-yes, but its a opotunity to win over beautiful girls-

-men!- somebody exclaim

-Miroku..do you hear that?-

-shh, shut up Sango!- whisper Kagome

-What Inuyasha?-said Miroku

-never mind-

--Ring!—

-well, is the class of teacher Kagura, I don't miss that class-

-aaah u.u Miroku, you never change-

-That's rigth!- Sango exclaim again

-you listen that Miroku!-

-yes, I think that the voice is behind the bush-

-San..go ¬¬-

-jeje n.nU sorry-

The girls listen that the boys get near, after some movements, the boys find them.

-aja! You listen to us rigth?- said Miroku with a sensual smile

-jejeje n.nU- said the 2 girls, Sango get impress with Miroku, he was attractive, and Kagome get impress with Inuyasha; his hair was of white colar, but his eyes were fantastic, of golden color! Wuau, but that impress last no many time..

-feh! Women...they had never be gossip?-said Inuyasha

-Hey! Who are you, to talk us like this! Baka!-exclaim a furious Kagome

-Hey! You don't know who I am!- exclaim Inuyasha

-no! And I don't matter it!...let's go Sango- and Kagome get out of there

-emm...good bye!- and Sango follow Kagome

-Wuau Inuyasha, she's the first woman that talks to you in that form xD- said a funny Miroku

-¬¬ feh! Shut up, she'll be knowing who I am!- and he goes to his classroom

-u.u Inuyasha...- and Miroku follows he

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During the classes, Kagome was very furious, who was him, to talk with her like that, he'll be knowing who is Kagome Higurashi, the bell sound, and all the people go to eat..Sango and Kagome were in the cafeteria

-Do you want to go to my home this afternoon Sango?-

-Of Course!-

-Ooh, here is the biggest stupid in the world!-

Kagome turns and she see Inuyasha with miroku, she press her fist, but she only turns again and continue chatting with Sango

-Ka...Kagome...calm down- said Sango

-somebody talk to me Sango?- Miroku burst out laughing, and Sango do the same, but Inuyasha get furious

-Listen to me bitch, nobody treat me like this, least that you're anybody-Said Inuyasha with an arrogant smile

Kagome get very furious, she turns and stay in front of Inuyasha, then she hits on the stomach of Inuyasha, he doesn't react at time, he falls down , grasping his stomach

-Listen baka, Never...never in your life, talk to me like this, do you understood!- and she gets out of there

-Wuau she's good hitting people, jajajaja xD- Miroku starts to laugh

-shut..shut up Miroku- said Inuyasha with difficulty

-Kagome studied on the better school of karate,when she was five- exclaim Sango

-thats interesant o.o- said miroku

-and you tell me this now? Baby- exclaim Inuyahsa

-mi name is Sango ¬¬-

-Sango...a beautiful name, do you want to be my girlfriend?-

-stay away from me, I accompany Kagome to her classes, and we were the best one's-

-like this- said Miroku, that was in the other side of the cafeteria

-yes ¬¬, well...bye- and she follows Kagome

In other place, some guys were laughing, 'cause they saw that girl hitting Inuyasha that was very funny! They get impress 'cause that girl was new, and she doesn't care who is Inuyasha, the popular of the school..

-Wuau she is fantastic!- said a boy

-yes Kouga, you're rigth- said another boy

-that girl interess me-

-Do you like she, Bankotsu?- ask Sesshoumaru

-well...we don't lose anything xD- said Bankotsu

Then, Inuyasha arrives with Miroku with the rest of the guys...

-Waa Inuyasha, did she hit hard? xD jaja-

-¬¬ shut up Kouga-

-she's the firts one that treat you like this- explain Sesshoumaru

-Feh! ¬¬ she'll know what can i do to her-

-emmm..ok...-

-shut up bro ¬¬-

-well...the popular students get impressed with that girl, rigth?-ask Miroku

-yes, she isn't like the rest of the people u.u-

-Are you Sesshoumaru? O.o- said all the guys

-yes..¬¬-

-yes, I win over her- exclaim Bankotsu

-oh no, I win over!- said Kaouga

-yes!-

-no!-

-yes!-

-no!-

-you are like kids -.-

-Rigth! I have an idea! Do we do a bet?- said Miroku

-eh?-

-yes, the first one thats win over she, he'll win a trip to Florida for 3 days, the losers will pay the trip xD- finished Miorku

-the trip is fine, but if I lose? T-T-said Kouga

-Come on kouga, and what do you said?- ask to the guys

-we accept!-

**-----To be continued-----**

**Well...I know that my spelling is awful, I apologize (sumimasen) u.u, but I hope that you get a little funny with this, well, that's all ..see you! Take care! Bye!**

**From**

**Kagome-Sakurasaku**


End file.
